


Channel Seven: Evening News

by LoosenYourCorset



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy, Joe and Pete are a news team. Patrick works at Starbucks and sees something awesome. You can guess what happens from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel Seven: Evening News

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a joke!fic, kind of not. Enjoy it regardless.
> 
> For Kayla.
> 
> Written on mobile.

"Good evening. I'm Pete Wentz with the six o'clock news team, reporting here from the corner of Diversey Parkway. Behind me is a Starbucks which was the scene of a birth earlier this afternoon, though not the kind you may think," Pete started, using his on-camera voice rather than his everyday one.

He waved to Andy, the digital tech. "Add some B-roll of the cat in there right about now."

After counting to three in his head, he continued talking again; He was glad everything was filmed beforehand and not live. "A tabby cat named Betsy was walking around the block, belonging to the owner of the Starbucks who lives just five minutes away. Unable to give much of a warning she laid down on the sidewalk and, well, did what she had to do."

The cameraman, Joe, very nearly ruined the whole take with a laugh but fortunately managed to stifle it.

Pete caught it and rolled his eyes. "I'm so tired of these fluff pieces. We didn't graduate as journalism majors and all end up working for the same station just to be covering kittens."

Andy chuckled from behind his tablet. "Who knows. Tomorrow maybe we'll get lucky and they'll have us reporting on a drive by."

"This is Chicago. Civilians themselves could report on a drive by if they wanted to," Joe muttered.

With a roll of his eyes and a snap of his fingers, Pete demanded the camera's - and the cameraman's - attention once again. "Unfortunately we did not arrive in time to catch the act as it happened, but an employee working at the time managed to film a video."

He cut off the microphone for the time being, stuffing it in his back pocket as he looked around. "Where the hell is that barista boy?" he asked, though somewhat rhetorically.

"I sent him back inside to make a soy milk latte," Andy announced. "Why, did you want something?"

Pete let an annoyed huff pass through his lips and shook his head. "Just a sound byte. Did you get the footage off his phone?"

Andy nodded and threw the cellular device in Pete's general direction. He was just lucky Pete caught it. "Joe, set up the camera by those tables over there. I'm gonna go get him and bring him back outside. It'll feel more realistic if he's out here where it happened."

Inside the Starbucks, he headed over to the counter to see one person finishing up a drink and capping it. "Patrick Stump?" Pete called, holding a hand up.

Patrick turned to look and flashed a smile at who he knew as the evening news guy. He watched him every night and not even in a weird way. "That's me," he said, walking out from behind the counter with the cup still in hand.

"I need some more footage and a few words from you, if you don't mind," Pete informed him, grabbing the drink. When Patrick shrugged a bit he took him back outside, handing Andy his cup and leading Patrick over to stand in front of Joe.

Joe checked the amount of footage they'd already used, then focused the camera on Patrick's beaming face. "You can relax, it isn't even turned on yet. Have you ever been in front of the camera before?"

Patrick blushed and then ran a hand through his hair, relaxing his features to a comfortable resting face. "No, I haven't," he answered.

Pete went through a few notes and then walked over and pulled at Patrick's apron. "Do you mind taking this off? It'll look better on camera if you're not wearing it."

"I don't see why not," Patrick said. He pulled at the strings and folded the apron up on the table behind him.

After another second or two, Pete grabbed the mic out of his back pocket and turned it on. "Why don't you just tell us what happened?" he prompted.

Patrick cleared his throat as Joe turned the camera on, then started to talk. "Well I was working just like usual when I heard a loud meowing sound. I figured it was just Betsy because she's always hanging around here. About five minutes later I had a break and I came outside and there she was just giving birth," he explained. "I whipped my phone out, after I called the owner of course, and started recording it. Like, because of the miracle of life and whatnot."

"That would be a great title for this segment. The Miracle of Life and Whatnot," Joe said, laughing to himself.

Pete grinned. "Good job, you're a natural. That'll be all Patrick."

"Thanks! My mom is gonna be so psyched when she turns on the TV later and sees me of all people," Patrick chuckled.

Pete gave him his phone back and then turned to the camera once again after Patrick had walked off. "From what we can tell, Betsy and her six kittens will be just fine. If you'd like to contact the owner about requesting one of those kittens, you can find his email on the Channel Seven website. Have a good night, Chicago."

Joe turned the camera off and headed over to Andy to make sure all of it had gone through okay. Pete started packing up equipment to go home, barely noticing the scribbled number on the side of Andy's cup with the words 'For Pete' written next to it. He smiled to himself. This fluff piece hadn't been a total waste after all.

Later that night at home, Patrick had forgotten about the news. His mom called all excited and when he watched the rerun of it at half past six, he noticed what she meant when she said he'd shot Pete googly eyes. He just laughed and hoped the other would call.


End file.
